Johann the Trader
Johann the Trader was a Franchise character that ran the in-game Store and the trades for fish and farm products in Jobs Board. But, as for v3.0.0 - Hidden World Update, in February 21st, 2019, Johann has been removed from the game to keep up with the current How To Train Your Dragon story - his quests and steps have been distributed to other characters. Description Personality The personality of Johann in the game is based on the friendly trader that we see in the first seasons of the Dragons franchise. In the game, his love for narrating never-ending stories is not as developed as in the series (only shown in Solving the Gas), and in general the characters seems to respect him more in the game than in the shows. Johann, being a trader and navigator, is always in search of exclusive and rare items he can sell or use in his trades. In game he was often the character to go to when some particular item was needed. For example, leather straps [src] , rubber [src] or a prism [src]. His experience as navigator is also treasured for solving everyday problems, like food conservation. [src] He is also shown to be honest, refusing to get a Viking armor, knowing it could be of someone known in Berk. [src] He's also generous as he will gladly lend his boat when needed [src] Being close to the vikings of Berks, but making trades in all the archipelago, he's also used as middleman to deliver some message to the Dragon Riders. [src] The only time he will act suspiciously, is in Johann's Secret Mission. He will push the Dragon Riders to confront the men of Stormheart, supposedly for an error. Locations Johann was found near the Stores in Berk and the School. In the Game Icestorm Island Johann was the starting point for the expansion, as his boat in Berk got destroyed by ice spikes, created by the baby Groncicle. He acquired the Groncicle egg thinking it was the "Orb of Frozen Futures", a mystical treasure that you can use to see the future. He will also provide the thermal clothing necessary to explore the caves in Icestorm Island, in Frostbite-Free. Call of the Death Song Johann reveals the important fact that Deathsongs eat eels in The Hatchery is in Trouble. Rise of Stormheart He is asked by Harald Forkbeard to act as a middleman to organize a meeting between him and the riders (What's Going On?), that will bring the player to meet Nikora Stormheart (The Queen of the Sea). He then asks the Riders to help him get his boat back, causing the riders to confront Stormheart's men. It turns out their boat was one Johann himself sold to Harald weeks earlier, and not the one that was supposedly stolen, so this confrontation will cause troubles. [src] Relationships Skulder the Archaeologist Johann considers Skulder a friend. They have a deal: he gives Skulder treasure maps to help him find his artifacts, and in return Skulder shares some of the valuables. [src] Harald Forkbeard In Battle for the Edge, he thinks Harald "is not a man to be trifled with, .... He will tell you exactly what you need to hear to let him into your grace, then stab you directly in the back!" And apparently, he has a scar to prove this point literally. [src] But, in Rise of Stormheart, Johann thinks Harald is acting in good faith, and he can be a friend. [src] Nikora Stormheart Johann thinks Nikora is a "chilling captain" and her boat "an unsettling place". He warns the player that Nikora might want to challenge Hiccup to gain control of the archipelago.[src] Gallery TraderJohann.jpg|Trader Johann in game src Category:Characters Category:Missing information